


Paleontological Behavioralism

by bluerosele



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: ANSWER ME WHATS HAPPENING TO MY BABIES, Dinosaurs are taking over this park and my life, Gen, Jurassic World-AU, Movie theories, Seriously the movie hasn't come out, Why are the Raptors tied up in the commercials, Why do the Raptors have sensors in the commercials, and I'm so fraking invested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raptor section never really knew who was teaching who when it came to Owen and his Raptors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: electric shocks. Animal cruelty. Jurassic Park is sometimes a jerk. Owen protects at all costs when Owen needs protection too.

Owen was okay with the death and general indifference and destruction of everything natural Jurassic World had to offer, it was an occupational hazard, but the one thing Owen was okay with them not doing was happening _right fucking now._  

Blue was the first one they rounded, wrapping an electric lasso around her face and pulling backwards, the neutral static guiding her away. Owen was as confused as the others as she was taken away. The sound she made should never happen, and Jesus all the others were starting it too. Owen ran towards her, not processing the threat but focusing on getting rid of it all the same. 

Which is, of course, when three other ropes shot out, rippling through the dark, dragging them away from the safe fluorescence of their cell. Which, Owen should’ve probably expected. Which is why he didn’t. 

He’s torn in four different locations, as the ropes had thought out well, pulling his girls in each corner, and he couldn’t choose, because how the hell was he supposed to choose. There are arms around him, holding him steady, saying, “Owen, this is Barry, stop please don’t make this worse” as he yells for them and they yell for him. 

During their initial training, Vic had warned him about remembering who was conditioning who, and Owen had laughed and said something stupid because it was better than telling him _they’re already in charge_. And, here, now, as they barked for him and he mirrored the same noise back he could feel Vic’s eyes investigating, proving how right he’d been. Owen didn’t care, he didn’t care about anything, he only cared about getting his girls back and knowing Vic was probably responsible for all of this and “Let. Me. Go. Barry” and growling more, snapping out noises he didn’t know he’d learned. 

Barry finally lets go, and Owen is surging forward. A rope finds him and surges just the same, but since he’s human and not, oh yeah, a raptor, he passes out much sooner, with their yelps and his own and the dark folding over him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire needs a new job.

Claire was handling everything The Indinomas Rex program had thrown at her with relative ease, considering the issues at hand. Casualties and experiments literally run amok that's what happens with hypothesis; test until close to right. But this is dramatic and Claire doesn't do drama. The one class she failed and the one aspect of many for interactions she can't formulate a solution.

"As much fun as it is seeing Owen tied up, bit theatrical don't you think?" Claire crosses her arms and forces nonchalance into her stance as she stands next to Vic while watching them wheel away Owen on the same straps and gurney equipment as the raptors. Unlike them however, he is not awake and not screaming and glaring at staff and Vic and Claire. She has no doubt he would though, with just as much ferocity as his giant lizard friends.

Vic glances over and of course picks up on this fraction of discomfort with what's happening on top of the stress of literally everything falling apart. "Well, he made a scene."

"Right, before or after the electric round-up?" Claire said, with as much Owen and his obnoxious yet authoritative 'I know something you don't know--which is everything' voice. Vic responds to him and this section of the Jurassic World initiative.

Her mirroring not so much it seems. Vic slouches as if exasperated with this, with a man tied up like a dinosaur, and sighs, "Claire, he was acting like one of them he sounded like one of them what were we supposed to do. This wasn't my plan he wasn't supposed to get involved."

Claire isn't that great with people, she knows this. Numbers are nicer and quieter and easier to read than people. But she knows lying and hears it now. "Yes, he was." Vic gives her a warning glance, but she goes on. "You need the raptors for whatever reason okay I got that but to have them you need the alpha who's--"

"Oh for Christ's sake, don't give me that too," Vic says, and it doesn't sound aggressive. It sounds tired. He rubs his forehead. "I get it comparative psychology is a thing, but I don't care what Owen is playing around with keeping these things as pets." Vic spits the word almost as harsh as the raptors, the things, in question hiss in return. His shoulders slump and his composure falls. "I'm trying to keep people safe. Not dinosaurs, not staff members overly invested. The people on this island who are being hunted by something _you_ created."

Claire tries to keep herself from flinching but it's only so effective with the circumstances she's currently head of causing.

Vic holds her shoulder, looking into her eyes like he's trying to say something that she won't completely comprehend but can understand, like how Owen looks at Blue giving orders around. Claire laughs despite everything, and Jesus Claire needs new friends and a different job.

Vic is kind though sometimes and let's it slide, but keeps hold of her shoulder. "We're surviving, you get that right? We've got to get people safe. Even if that means making decisions not all of us can identify with right now," Vic nods over to the writhing raptors crying over Owen's still body.

"Spoken like a true head of security during a dinosaur crisis," Claire says. Vic smiles.

"InGen's security is unorthodox but everything about this place is unorthodox," Vic lets go of her shoulder and his determination returns to ignite his eyes and stance again. "People need to choose which side they're on if they want to live. I don't care who it is, when someone starts snapping and roaring like a fucking rabid dog they've got to be put down. Momentarily. We can cry about dinosaur rights later, but no it's humanity vs. beast right now and we've got to focus on singular goals here. Not dying." He nods, more to himself it seems, and follows the group herding the raptors and Owen towards InGen's mainframe-housed facility.

"Just beginning to wonder which one's which," Claire mumbles to herself, and follows after not really sure if she's in a position to ask.


End file.
